Teachers
by Sparklertc1
Summary: Fem Harry. She goes back in time to teach at Hogwarts in her parents last year. But she has someone with her to help. Fred. Her husband. What will they get up to in the past? What will be taught? MOD harry. Fem Harry/Fred Weasley. What will the family think when they get back?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Fem Harry teaches her parents. Married to Fred. I am going to make this first chapter in dumbledores POV. Set a week into the school year. Enjoy.**

**Dumbledore POV:** It was dinner time in the great hall. All the students had returned happy and healthy. It had been amusing to see their faces when I showed up as defence professor into their lessons, but alas I had no other option as I couldn't find anyone to replace it. Just as dinner got changed to desert the great hall doors banged open and two figured walked in. They were wearing black cloaks with gold trimmings with the hoods up. Everyone froze as they entered. They walked side by side up between the Isle of tables towards the head table. I along with my colleges stood with our wand raised.

"Now, now. No need for that. We haven't been at all threatening. We just want to introduce ourselves up close," the smaller of the two said. It was obvious from the voice she was a woman.

"Then who are you. And what do you want?" I ask them.

"Well, I am Fred Peverell and this is my wife Dahlia," the man spoke. He took off his hood to reveal his fiery red hair and a face full of freckle with a cheeky grin. He could be no more than twenty. His eyes had a twinkle of mischief I often saw in our residential pranksters. The second figure, Dahlia his wife, the took off her hood to reveal curly black hair and bright green eyes that contrast with her dark skin bringing even more attention to them. She had a scar across half her forehead that went down to her temple it was like lightning. She was smiling but it was a kind smile, unlike her husbands cheeky one. She could be no more than nineteen maybe eighteen.

"You still didn't answer why you are here," Minerva input.

"Well, we heard there was an opening for the defence professor," Dahlia started, "I was hoping to apply and that my husband could help me at times with certain lessons."

"Why don't we discuss this in my office," I suggest. They nod and follow me to my office.

* * *

I sat down in my chair. "Well first I need to know how old you are," I tell them.

"I am twenty-one," Fred says.

"I am nineteen," Dahlia answers.

"So young. I'm surprised you want to teach," I say shocked.

"I have taught before I am good at it. Although, it would only be for a year. I know that isn't helpful but you don't have one and it gives you a whole year to find a new teacher," Dahlia states smiling.

"Well, you will have to do a test to make sure you are a valid applicant. Why don't you do it while Fred and I talk about anything you require," I suggest. They agree and while Dahlia takes the test I talk to her husband Fred.

We figure out that he will mostly be helping out with older classes when she has to show off a spell or if she is ill. He tells me about them and how they grew up together as his little brother was her best friend and they got married a few months after she finished school. I decided that unless Dahlia field the test I would give them the job as it seemed they were good people. When Dahlia finished I quickly marked it to discover she got full marks. I gave her the job right there.

"Thank you so much," she cried.

"No problem. But I do have to discuss with you about one of our seventh-year students," I began seriously.

"Whatever it is we can handle it," Fred replied taking Dahlia's hand.

"A Gryffindor of the name Remus Lupin is a werewolf so around the full moon he might be sensitive. He is perfectly safe so you have no worries," I reassured them.

"Oh, well that's fine. We know a werewolf actually a very nice person. Will not be a problem," Dahlia assured me and Fred nodded.

"Well then let's show you your room," I said standing.

Once they were in their room I left them to get settled in and told them I would deliver Dahlia's timetable tomorrow and that she could spend the first few lessons just checking what her students know. And told Fred if he is bored we have a great groundskeeper to talk to but not to go in the forest alone which earned a snort from Dahlia. I then told the other staff of our newest colleague or colleagues. Before putting up a notice in the common rooms that they have a new defence teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two. The last chapter was just to get into the story and set it up. The rest of the chapters will most likely be in Fred or Dahlia's POV.**

**Dahlia's POV:**

The next morning Fred and I came down to the great hall for breakfast. When we came in all the students that were present stopped to stare at us.

"Merlin, now I know how you felt all the time at school," Fred whispered in my ear making me laugh. I took his hand and dragged him into the room up to the table. When we sat down it was near Hagrid.

"Nice to meet you," I said happily as I would get a chance to know Hagrid.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Hagrid groundskeeper and keeper of keys here at Hogwarts," he replied giving me his hand which I shook.

"Well, I'm Dahlia and this is my husband Fred," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you. If you would ever like any help you can always ask. I'm mostly here to assist Dahlia if she need sit otherwise I have nothing to do," Fred says smiling. We eat breakfast before I have to go to class and leave Fred with Hagrid.

* * *

I have the first second and third years before lunch. I just ask them basic questions of what they know and have been taught before. It went well but now is time for lunch. When I get there I see Fred sitting next to McGonagall chatting politely which is something I thought I would never see. I go over and sit in the empty chair on Fred's other side. He turns from McGonagall to peck me on the lips before turning back to her. I smile and serve myself food.

"So you're the new defence teacher," I hear from my right. I look to see Flitwick.

"I am yes. I had first through third this morning then I have no class next and seventh last. Nice to meet you please call me Dahlia," I say smiling offering my hand.

"Nice to meet you, dear. I'm the charms professor but you can call me Filius. Sounds like you had a long morning. Is your husband taking any of the lessons?" He asks.

"No, but I think the seventh years are going to want to ask more questions than the others and I might need his help answering them so he will be there for that lesson. He is mainly going to help me with the NEWT level classes and maybe Hagrid as they hit it off earlier," I reply.

"Easy to get along with that man. Well if you need any charms done to your room feel free to ask," He offers.

"I'm sure we will be fine Fred is quite good with charms. He is always charming things. But thank you for the offer," I say kindly.

"My ears are burning so you must be talking about me," I hear Fred say and a hand on my back. I turn round and kiss his cheek.

"I was telling Fillius about how good you are at charms. He is the charms teacher," I tell him.

"Lovely, I have a couple ideas I might run by you. Why don't I come by after classes? You don't need me do you, love?" He asks.

"No."

"Great, now if you don't mind I'm going to steal her away quickly to show her something Hagrid showed me earlier," he says addressing Filius before dragging me off through the hall and outside.

"Fred! Slowdown!" I tell him making some of the students turn. He stops and picks me up and starts running instead. "Fred!"

* * *

When he stops we are by the lake. He puts me down and smiles. "Wasn't that quicker," he quips. "Just watch," he says rolling his eyes. He goes to the water and gets his wand out sending a jet of water into the lake. Soon enough a tentacle breaks the surface of the water and goes under the jet. The whole squid head is soon above the water. Fred makes the jet split so it is in three different directions and moved it over the squid making it move around as if ticklish.

"Wicked," I hear breathed from behind me and turn. I see four boys standing there. They can only be the marauders. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you," the young Remus says smiling slightly.

"No it's fine I didn't notice you approaching. It's my fault," I reply.

"Hey guys," Fred says swinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sirius asks.

"Hagrid. I was out here with him before lunch he showed me the trick. Well told me it. Apparently, it likes it and thinks it tickles," Fred shrugs.

"So you are the new defence teacher," James asks. But you can tell he is asking Fred.

"Actually, my wife is I am her fabulous assistant at times when she needs my help or is unable to teach a class," he replied bowing mockingly.

"Oh, right sorry," James says sheepishly.

"No problem. I have you guys last today. You're actually my only other class of today," I tell them.

"How do you know what year we are in? Have they told you about us-" Sirius starts

"He has a head boy badge. Why would they have told us about you? What do you do?" I ask faking innocence.

"Nothing. Just he is head boy," Sirius lies on the spot.

"Oh okay. As interesting as this has been. I think we are going to explore the grounds more. See you later," I said waving.

"Bye."

"Why did you do that? Pretend not to know about their marauder status," Fred asks. I just hush him and point back at them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" We hear Sirius ask.

"Prank the new teacher," James replied.

"That's why. I want to show them up," I tell Fred. "Maybe even prank them back. I'm guessing they are going to set a prank in the class. I am setting you the challenge to identify it and reverse it onto them," I tell him.

"Challenge accepted. And besides. This fair maiden needs protection from harm," he says locking round before picking me up under my legs and running.

"Fred! Put me down!" I yell at him.

"Never!"

**A.N: Next chapter out soon. Review your thoughts. I have another fem harry story where she goes to the past if you like them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three.**

**Dahlia POV:** The rest of lunch and the lesson after lunch Fred and I walked around the grounds planning what to say to the seventh years and what to do in lessons. We lost track of time and realised we were nearly late. We ran back to the classroom and realised everyone was already there.

"Sorry, we are late but I am sure you all didn't care that much," I say coming into the room with Fred behind me. I look around and see them all at their desks. "Right. None of you want to do a lesson. You are probably curious about us, so we decided this lesson we are going to get to know you," I say walking to the front of the class. I don't go to the desk as I see that it has a charm. I stand in front of the desks and turn them all into sofas. "Better, now we are all comfortable," I tell them over their chatter. "Right, I am Dahlia. You can call me that as Mrs Peverell is just weird as I am two years older than you. This is my husband Fred but he might want you to call him Mr Peverell," I tell them.

"Fred. Call me Fred," he says walking over to the desk sitting down with his legs up smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Well, as you are so relaxed why don't you change the desk," I suggest. He smiles and moves the desk to the side of the room before changing the chair into a sofa for us. I smile and sit down. "So, I have a few rules for the room," I tell them earning a few eye rolls. "Yeah, I know it sucks, but hey what can you do I have to pretend to be profesional. Rule number one already told you to call me Dahlia. Number two, homework try to do it well and if you honestly forget to do it tell me or just copy your friends but tell me you're doing that. I would rather give you a grade then not. Number three, no fighting in the room unless it is for lesson purposes. Number four, if I ask my husband to take over a lesson for me I excpect him to be treated the same way you would treat me as we are going to be working together. Number five, arguments, rivals, enemies don't care keep it out of class. Number six, we are only a bit older than you so relax," I tell them smiling. I saw a few people smile when I said they could copy but it was to be excpected. "Oh, one last rule. Could whoever played the prank not do it again. If you actually manage to get my husband he will retaliate making it a war and end up pranking me by mistake and I don't think he wants to sleep on the sofa and I am sure you don't want to do detentions," I tell them smirking.

"How did you stop it," Sirius asked.

"Fred pranks a lot and he is observent he told me not to go to the desk due to your prank. Don't prank us and we won't tell you off for any prank unless it purposely harms another student physically in any way other than a charm or transfiguration. Fred might even help," I shrug.

"Oh, defiently I can help," Fred says enthusiastically and smiling.

"Great, but how did-" Sirius started but was cut off.

"I think we can discuss this later. Now, we are going to let you ask us any questions you might have and obviosuly some we might not answer," Fred tells them. A lot of hands raise. I point at someone.

"How old are you both?"

"I'm 21 and Dahlia is nineteen," Fred tells them.

"Are you qualified to teach?" someone calls out.

"Well, the headteacher thinks so but if we end up being crap let us know," I answer smirking.

"When did you get married?" A girl at the front asked.

"Just over a year ago," Fred smiles pulling me close kissing my cheek making me smile and the girls aww.

"Do you have experience?" A boy that could only be Snape sneered.

"Well, I have more experience than Fred, scars to prove it. I have done a lot," I tell them smirking when Fred made a noise of annoyance.

"What's the coolest thing you have ever done?" Sirius asked

"I decided not to finish my last year of school and to open a shop with my brother. A teacher of ours was a right bitch so we rode out the school on our brooms after setting off loads of fireworks and creating a swamp in a corridor," Fred grinned.

"I think you're forgetting something in that story," I said giving him a pointed look.

"Ah, right. It may or may not have been in the middle of a Charms exam that Dahlia may or may not have been in," he said sheepishly earning a few laughs.

"You are just lucky I got to retake it," I told him.

"What about you Dahlia, what's the coolest thing you have ever done?" James asked.

"Maybe riding a hippogriff," I shrug.

"Really! Out of all the animals you have ridden you choose hippogriff," Fred says shocked.

"What else has she ridden," Marlene calls out.

" A threstral and a dragon," Fred replies.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I change my answer riding a dragon is the coolest thing I have ever done," I state nodding my head.

"Only you, my love, would forget about riding a dragon," Fred sighs. I only shrug in response.

"True, but now it is our turn for questions," I tell them. "Now, we need to know what you have and haven't learnt. But I will give you an option. I can either hand out a sheet to you all and you can mark off what you remember learning from the list or tell me," I say. I ask them to raise their hand for their option. They all pick a list so, I get a piece of parchment and go get the books for all years and put the chapter lists on the page before copying the parchment enough times for everyone and using a spell to disperse them.

"Where's your wand?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I don't have one," I replied absentmindedly.

"Love you might want to explain why," Fred told me amused. I turn from putting the books back and see that all the students look confused.

"Right, well short story short. I was holding two wands that were very powerful and compatible with me. The magic flowing through them both made them explode. The cores went into me," I shrugged.

"Can you see them?" Asked a Slytherin girl.

"Show them," Fred suggested. I shrugged and took my cloak off revealing my scared arms that had burns in the shape of tree branches on my arms. I showed them my wrists.

"No, you can't see them but this happened when they exploded," I tell them. After a minute I go and sit down next to Fred.

"Why did you decided to teach?" Lily asked.

"Well, I heard the position was free and have a year off from my other job and decided it would be fun. Fred just tagged along," I told them. It was the end of the lesson by this point. "Right, all I want you to do for the next lesson is tick next to the ones you were taught. I don't mean learnt in own time but actually taught," I tell them before letting them go.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Fred commented.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four. I am not going to do all the lessons only the interesting bits, such as with her parents.**

The next lesson with my parents was interesting. I took back in all of there lists. "Right, today we will be teaching you about the unforgivable curses. Then demonstrating them on this spider. While Dahlia quickly checks them and inputs anything I miss. Can anyone name one?" Fred asks after placing the jar with the spider on the desk. As I sit at the desk. "Mr Balck."

"Cruciatius curse. It inflicts pain on the curser," he answers.

"That is true. I don't know how to describe what it actually feels like. Soooo. Dahlia," he prompts looking at me. I look up from the papers.

"It feels as if your nerves are on fire and that you are being stabbed with knives. I don't suggest you try it. If held for long enough it can make someone go insane," I tell them before opening the jar. I whisper Crucio. The spider writhes in pain. I quickly release the spider. "To cast that particular spell just like with the other curses you need to mean it. Just then I didn't have to mean it as the spider was small," I tell them. I look at Fred and nod.

"The others," he inquires.

"The imperius curse."

"Very good. Mt Malfoy. But what does it do can you tell me?" Fred asks.

"IT put the caster in complete control over the person the cast it on," he answers.

"Yes and no. That is correct but it also is not as a strong will person can stop the curse and break it. Dahlia here the shortest time it has ever taken for her to break it is five seconds. We had a teacher that practised it on us and Dahlia was the only one to break it. Luckily I wasn't in that year so he didn't teach me. I too can stop the curse. Anything I missed love?" he asks.

"You didn't explain what it feels like," I reply.

"Of course, when it is cast on you. It is like a sense of calm and whatever they make you do is the best thing you could be doing. I have never performed the spell. So Dahlia," he tells them before silently asking me to do so to the spider. I mutter the curse at the spider and I make it jump around, it gets a few laughs. "Amusing is it. What if she were to make it drown? Or jump out a window, because that is what happens to people," Fred tells them sobering the mood.

"But so that it doesn't happen to any of you. I have got permission for Dumbledore to cast it on you and help you break it. Don't worry if you can't. I won't make you do anything illegal. It will be the next class. It will mostly funny things," I tell them. Everyone looks apprehensive.

"The last curse," Fred prompts them.

"The killing curse."

"Yes, Mr Potter. I think that is self-explanatory. Avada Kevada. Kills instantly The only thing that stops it is ducking," Fred answers.

"I would show you this but you all get the point of that spell. The only thing I think you need to know is that it is a green colour," I tell them. By this point, I have finished looking at them. "Right, what do you know about these curses?" I ask.

"They are dark," James says.

"EHHHHH," I make a buzzer noise. "Wrong. Magic is not light or dark. It is the intention. Any spell can be sued for something good," I tell them.

"What? How?" James ask.

"I was going to set this as homework but we have more time than I thought. Any spell can be used for good. Killing curse was originally invented to kill cattle for food, or those dying in pain so they wouldn't suffer. The imperius curse, stop people from hurting others. The cruciatius curse was used in hunts so that they could get rid of dangerous creatures, like the giant man-eating spiders acromantula. It is all about intention. You would call the levitating charm light magic, but it can be used for dangerous purposes. You could levitate someone and release them over a cliff. Any spell could be used in defence or to hurt others. Your homework was going to be look up the origins of the unforgivable. But instead, I am going to ask you to think of a way you can use every spell you know for one good reason. Now, I'm going t let you go early as we have lunch next," I tell them. They all quickly leave. Fred comes up behind me.

"You okay?" he asks hugging me.

"Yeah, it was hard to be in the same room but I had to. Come on let's go eat," I tell him.

* * *

We don't have the seventh years for another three days. It is a Friday afternoon and is the last period. Quidditch tryouts are after lessons. So no one was paying attention.

"Okay, I was going t cast the imperius on all of you but none of you are concentrating on the lesson. So you can just hand in your homework and I will tell you what we will be covering this year," I tell the class making them cheer. Once I got all their homework with a few of them admitting they did use their friends as a way to remember spells. I waved them off telling them it was fine. I walk over and sit on my desk.

"Dahlia. Where is Fred?" Alice asks.

"Oh, he is off somewhere exploring and causing mayhem. He thought we were doing the imperius curse and it brings bad back memories for both of us. I told him I would do it as I am more magically able to perform that spell as he finds it hard to find intent to control someone because he is so easy going," I explain. They all nod in understanding.

"What memories?" A boy in Slytherin asks.

"Ones that aren't suitable for today's discussion and I would rather not say," I answer. I clap. "anyway, this year, we are going to finish covering the unforgivable. Now, I have looked at the course requirements and what you missed. I decided to focus on the last term on duelling. After the unforgivable spells, we are going to cover boggarts in one lesson in preparation for the next topic that should take until Christmas for everyone to get. Patronuses. Now it takes a powerful memory for this to work and most likely will take time. So that is why we are going to spend so long covering it. After Christmas, we are going to spend time on counterspells in preparation for duelling. If any of you have any questions the door is always open to you, just come knock," I tell them. They all seem excited to do patronuses. "Now, I wish any of you trying out luck and if I find where ever my husband has got to I will probably see you out there," I tell them.

They all say their goodbyes and leave. I go to my desk and open the marauders map and quickly scan it for Fred. I find him already at the quidditch pitch. I roll my eyes. And decided to leave. But before I do I feel the urge to be sick. I quickly run to the bathroom and throw up. Once, I stop I get up and charm my breath fresh. I think nothing of it and got to the stadium.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five.**

**Dahlia POV:** When I got to the stadium. I go sit with Fred and watch them all try out for their different houses. But, I am really only watching James and Sirius. Fred is watching everyone. When it is over we walk down from the stands.

"Dahlia! Fred!" we hear our names yelled. I sigh.

"When, I said we could be friends I was so hoping Sirius would ignore it," I whisper to him.

"You encouraged them to see us as friend love," Fred chuckled before swinging his arm around my shoulder and walking over to them instead of the field.

"Hi," I say to them.

"What are you guys doing the castle is that way?" Sirius ask.

"We were going to have some fun flying," I reply.

"I am going to practise with the snitch so we can have seekers games, while Dahlia just flies," Fred tells them.

"You're a good seeker than Dahlia," James states curious.

"Yeah," I shrug.

"She's amazing. Got onto the team first year at our school. You should stay and watch, it's nothing like you've ever seen," Fred tells them making me blush.

"I think your biased love," I tell him. He just laughs.

"Maybe," he murmurs against my cheek before kissing it making me blush brighter and smile. "But you should stay and watch she really is good," he tells them.

"Sure. Now I'm interested," James says enthusiastically.

"Right, Love I'm going to sit with the boys you do your thing," he tells me giving me a kiss before walking back to the stand with the boys. I take my disguised firebolt out of my pocket and enlarge it. I get on and fly over to the boys. I land next to them and take off my cloak throwing at Fred.

"Forgot to give you that," I tell him. He nods and I go over to the centre of the pitch.

"Alright love, give it a twenty-second head start with the first five seconds eyes closed," he yells. I go up and down as a sigh of nodding. He yells when he lets it go. After five seconds I open my eyes. I scan the area. I hear Fred yell "Go!"

I speed off looking for the snitch. I catch it five times in half an hour. When I get back to the boys after the last time. I barely notice the other people that had stayed to watch.

"Okay, you're great!" Sirius exclaims.

"That's nothing. Why don't you do your speciality love," Fred suggests. I smirk and nod giving him a brief kiss before getting on and soaring into the sky. I ride higher and higher until I can barely make out the castle. I then look around at peace before diving downwards. I close my eyes enjoying the rush of the air and freedom. I open my eyes and start to see the quidditch pitch. I keep diving down. It is free falling at this point and if I didn't have the broom I would be worried. I smile brightly. When the boys see me I know as I hear them yell for Fred to do something. He does.

"Woo. Go baby!" he yells. I laugh. I get to fifty foot from the ground.

Thirty foot.

Twenty foot.

Ten foot.

Five foot.

four foot.

Three foot.

Two foot off the ground before I sharply turn and go straight before shooting upwards. I spin around on my way up and don't go as high before speeding to Fred. I have the biggest smile on my face.

"That was so fun!" I smile.

"That was wicked!" Sirius yells.

"I Could take you with me one time. I have brought Fred before he loves it," I tell him.

"Definitely," he nods.

"Well as fun as this is. I have things to do. Later boys," I tell them before getting my cloak. "You can stay if you want love," I tell him.

"Okay, see you later love," he says giving me a kiss. In truth, I had a headache and wanted to lay down. Which I did when I got back to my room.

The next week went by slowly. I was sick every morning early. I managed to hide it from Fred as I silenced the bathroom. The lessons with the seventh years were going well. Many of them could resist the imperius for quite some time. Unfortunately, none of them has broken it yet. It was now the third Monday of teaching and second Monday of being sick. I had been throwing up on and off for two hours. I decided I couldn't teach today. I got up and went and woke Fred.

"What is it love?" he asked when he saw the time. When he looked at me he immediately got up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I have been ill for two hours. I need you to take over classes today while I rest. If I still feel sick I will go see Poppy," I tell him.

"Of course. But next time wake me straight away," he tells me sternly. I smile and nod.

"Fine, and thank you," I tell him. He soon left for class but came in ten minutes before class started with some lightly buttered toast and sweet tea. I thanked him and he left. It was the last period and I still felt sick so I went to the hospital wing.

"Dahlia what can I do for you?" Poppy asks seeing me.

"Well, I need you to do a scan as I have been ill for the last week every morning. I think I know what it is but I want to check," I tell her. She immediately agrees.

**Fred POV:** It was the last lesson. I was anxious as Dahlia was ill and when I went to check on her at lunch she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her. When the seventh years came in I was pacing. They were all talking when they came in and sat down. I hadn't said anything and they all grew quiet.

"Fred? where's Dahlia?" Lily asked.

"She's ill. So I am taking your class today. I am just worried she isn't ill much," I explained with a tight smile.

"Oh, that must be why we haven't seen her in the dining hall," Marlene said. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was asleep when I last looked so I don't know how she is and she never lets me take care of her," I mutter. "It's aggravating really," I joke. "Enough about that, I need something to take my mind off it. So seen as I can't cast the imperius no matter my intention, why don't I tell you some of the escapades my reckless wife has gotten into," I suggest.

"How will this be beneficial to our learning?" Snape asks.

"Well, she did survive a Basilisk bite. I believe the explanation of how and what a Basilisk is, is quite studious." I state. Everyone is shocked. I had to make up a reason for why she was near a basilisk. I was just explaining that she was bitten when she rushed in looking better. Shocking me and the students. She came to the front and turned around.

"Sorry, I finally went and got some potions, what were you doing?" she asks giving me a brief kiss on the cheek.

"I was telling the story of you being bit by a basilisk," I tell her. She nods and pulls up her sleeve.

"This scar specifically is the bite. Carry on love, I'm sure you were doing great. But hurry as I need to tell you something Dumbledore told me," she told me. I nodded and quickly finished the story. When it was done they all look amazed.

"Right, I know you probably all have questions. BUT, if you can hold on until the next lesson. I will let you leave now," Dahlia tells them. I am confused by this. She very rarely doesn't answer their questions. They all agree to leave. Once they leave, she locks the door and spells it so no one can listen.

"Love what's going on?" I ask.

"I don't really have anything to tell you from Dumbledore. I went to go see Poppy as I was feeling ill. While I was sitting in bed I realised what it might be. I went to Poppy and she confirmed my suspicions," she tells me smiling. "Fred. I'm pregnant," she tells me. I'm shocked before a smile breaks out on my face and I rush over to her and pick her up spinning her around. "That's wonderful love. How far?" I ask.

"Around two months. I am due sometime in April. Poppy said I can do magic but not strenuous until December and then I am not allowed to do anything unless necessary," she tells me.

"Amazing. I'm so happy," I tell her and kiss her happily.

"I know, I'm so happy. But I think everyone will be shocked when we go back with a baby," she says. I freeze.

"Oh, Merlin. Mum's going to go mental," I say. She laughs again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: chapter six.**

The next day at dinner. I waked got out of my chair and walked to Dumbledore.

"Could I say something to the students please?" I ask.

"Of course," he replied. He stands and we walk to the front of the table and Fred joins me. When he had everyone's attention and they quietened down. "Professor Peverell wants to say something to you all," he told them.

"As you may or may not be aware my husband often helps me with my older classes or if I can't take a class. But that is going to change later in the school year," I tell them. Some people start to murmur wondering what was going on. "I wasn't in lessons today or in the great hall for the other meals. I have been ill the last week and finally went to see Mrs Pomfrey. It seems after December I won't be able to do any magic so Fred will be taking over that part of the lesson with me instructing," I tell them. The pupils seem to be confused as to why. "It turns out in April we are going to have a baby and I am not allowed to do magic so the baby can grow properly," I finish. The pupils are then talking loudly and some of the girls may have squealed at the news.

"Yes, yes, this is very exciting. Now, I am going to be doing a lot of the teaching but Dahlia will still be in the class unless she has to do something with the baby," Fred explained beaming with happiness.

"We thought we should tell the school, as it was important you know. And when the baby does come I will be back in class as soon as I can," I told them. Magical pregnancies were amazing, due to potions women felt better in days. As long as I didn't overwork myself I would be fine.

"Congratulations," Dumbledore said congratulating us.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Well, after that exciting news I believe it is the end of dinner," Dumbledore announced. The students soon began to walk to their rooms. Fred and I went back to our rooms.

"Well, that went well," Fred said when we got inside the room.

"Yeah, but it wasn't going to go awfully no matter what," I shrug.

"Why don't you go have a bath and then we can go to bed early," he suggests.

"That sounds nice," I smile before kissing his cheek and went into the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning I had to rush to the bathroom to be sick. I felt Fred come up behind me and rub my back.

"Will you be okay to come to lessons today?" he asked. I nod before wiping my mouth and cleaning my teeth. "Fine, but if you feel bad at any point then you tell me," he ordered.

"Okay, but I will be fine, Poppy gave me some things to help," I tell him. That seems to relieve him a bit and we get ready for the day. At breakfast, I am still not feeling great so I don't eat much. We had the seventh years this morning first lesson. I knew the lesson wouldn't go like a normal lesson so when I got there I decided to get comfortable and conjured an armchair up. When they came into the room I stopped my conversation with Fred and smiled at them.

"Well, as I said yesterday I am not going to be doing magic after December, but I can't do strenuous magic until then either. So I can't place you under the imperius anymore. So we are going to start on our next topic," I tell them.

"Dahlia you can't actually expect us to get on with work after you told us you are pregnant," Marlene said shocked.

"Well, maybe after a few questions but yes," I tell them smirking.

"What are you having?" A few people called out.

"We don't know yet because I'm not that far along. There really isn't anything to tell you," I chuckle. After a few more questions, I even got a few from the Slytherine's, we got to work. I started with the theory today as we could then focus on the fun stuff.

"Right, homework is to finish your notes on patronuses if you didn't in the lesson. Next class, we will begin the process," I tell them as they leave.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter if you could stay behind," Fred called out causing me to frown in confusion. The boys looked equally as confused but came over to the desk,

"yes Fred?" Sirius asked.

"The prank you are planning to pull I wouldn't wait I would do it now as Minnie is in a good mood as she learnt we are expecting so the punishment won't be as bad," he told them smirking. They let out breaths.

"I thought you were going to tell us off for planning it in class instead of paying attention," James admitted sheepishly.

"If he did he would be a hypocrite," I snorted. "I mean the number of times they had to copy their friend's notes. It is a wonder they passed any exams at all," I said rolling my eyes.

"Right, well thanks for the advice Fred," Sirius said grinning.

"No problem. I was the same," he shrugged.

"Yeah, and congratulations on the baby," James said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm so excited," I grin.

"So you know how we are your favourites. Wanna make us Godfathers by any chance?" Sirius asked casually.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to have favourites. Even so, this baby will have five uncles and an aunt all wanting to be one and that is just Fred's actual blood siblings never mind our honorary brother and sisters," I joke.

"Wow, that's a lot of family to get to like you. Must have been hard going for dinner when you met them," James laughed.

"No I was friends with his younger brother. When they found out all of his brothers threatened him not to hurt me. Fred felt quite annoyed they didn't say anything to me," I laugh.

"Yeah, even Gin told me not to in her own way," he said shuddering.

"Right! Well on that fearfull note. I have classes to teach on you boys have either got lessons or pranking plans that you need to get to. Go on," I say shooing them off. As soon as they leave a class of third years come in. "Today we are going to be doing Boggarts. Fred will do the demonstration as my fear is not suitable for the classroom. As it is a demntor. Now books away wand out," I tell them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven. I am only going to be doing lessons and important things. This will probably not be a long story.**

The next day we had seventh years after lunch.

"Alright, class let's settle down. Seen as you just had lunch we thought now would be a good time to start working on a patronus. Now as you know from yesterday they help you protect yourself from a dementor. Have any of you for any reason been near a dementor?" I ask. None of them raise their hands. "I am actually glad of that. I and Fred both have for reasons we are not explaining. I met one in my third year and I later found out in my defence class that a dementor is my boggart. I just so happened to do boggarts with some third years yesterday and still have one. I checked and dementor is still my biggest fear," I explain.

"You fear, fear itself," Remus commented.

"That I do. My mind works in funny ways. Beside the point. The reason I told you this is because, although the feeling is not as intense the boggart still makes you feel the same emotions a real dementor does. I am going to expose you to it for a short period of time around twenty seconds. I am then going to pass out chocolate before I ask you to think of a memory you think will be able to overcome what you feel," I tell them. Just then Fred comes in with a load of chocolate.

"Right, I shall get the chest with the boggart. You lot pass around the chocolate. I have enough for two each. One for class, one just for fun," Fred said placing the chocolate on my desk where I started handing it out. When he came back with the chest he placed it near the front.

"Alright, now stand we are going to get you to stand by the walls and I am going to stand in front of it at the centre of the room," I instruct. Once they get up I move the desks with some magic and Fred moves the chest to the centre. I make sure that I am what the Boggart will focus on. "Are you all ready?" I ask. They nod. I turn to the chest. "alohomora" I say at the chest. The lid comes off and a dementor comes out. It starts slowly gliding towards me. I count to 15 before pushing it back into the chest with a shield.

"Eat the chocolate," Fred tells them levitating the chest into the corner of the room before coming over to me. He takes me up to my desk and we move all the tables back. They sit down.

"Now, you have just felt a dampened effect of what a dementor can do. The rest of the lesson is easy. You are going to think about your happiest memories. And really think. First time I did it I thought I had a perfect memory but it wasn't enough. You have to be certain. So talk to each other as sometimes your best memories are the ones you forget until someone tells you them," I say. They immediately all start talking and eating the chocolate. Fred and I sat down on the sofa we had to the side of the desk.

"So, I know you can do a patronus but it isn't prongs. You can't exactly show that to the class, he will recognise it," Fred whispers to me.

"It hasn't been prongs in a while. Haven't you seen it?" I ask. He shook his head. "Well, it can be a surprise," I tell him. Fred huffs but doesn't argue as he knows I won't budge.

"I haven't seen it since the battle," he tells me.

"Do I never send you messages with it?" I ask shocked. He shakes his head. "I promise you will love it," I tell him smiling and kiss his cheek.

Soon the lesson comes to an end and I tell them to make sure it is a happy memory and that next lesson we will start casting.

* * *

Our next lesson was tomorrow. Again after lunch, which was good as they would have energy. I had moved all the tables to the side before they came in. "Alright, only your wands are needed today. Stand around the room but make sure you can see us. Fred will go first. We both have corporal patronuses. Although it is hard to get them, corporal. So if you don't at first do not worry. It takes a powerful wizard to do so. It will most likely be a mist at first," I tell them before letting Fred step forward.

"Expecto patronum," he states clearly. A hyena comes out of his wand and runs around for a while before coming over to Fred. "As you can tell my patronus is a hyena. Your patronus takes the form of something important to you or something significant to you," he explains.

"Although I think yours is because you laugh all the time. I was shocked George didn't have one as well," I input. Fred just gives me a look and comes over and pokes my nose.

"Funny," he says sarcastically.

"Right, my turn," I said stepping forward. "Expecto patronum," I say like Fred. A hyena also comes out of my right hand. "Another thing to know about a patronus is that it will match your soul mates. Which is why Fred and I have the same. Not many people can produce a corporal patronus which makes it harder to realise. But, mine wasn't always a hyena, it changed after we started dating," I tell them. The hyena comes back to me before disappearing.

"Right, well you have seen it now. So why don't you all practise and if you spend too long and nothing happens maybe try a different memory? I just need to borrow my wife here to snog her senseless as I didn't know that last bit of information," Fred tells them grinning. "Wait! that wasn't professional. I need to talk to her about some information she told you," he grins cheekily before basically dragging me out the room to my office leaving the class laughing behind us. "Is what you said true?" he asked as soon as the door was closed. I nod and he attacks my mouth with his. I laugh when he pulls back and kisses me all over my face. "I love you so much," he sighs.

"I love you too. But as much as I would love to kiss you we have a class," I laugh. He pouts but agrees to go back.

"Still senseless Dahlia," Sirius snickers.

"Nope, convinced him senseless in a lesson wasn't the best idea," I retort. "Now, anyone make any progress?" I ask getting on with the lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight. This is going to be a Halloween chapter.**

It had been two weeks and some of the class were starting to get a nearly corporeal patronus. I would have been worried but they had mainly been taking it in turns around the class and had other lessons in between. I had been having lessons for a purpose, to them it was just class. It was Halloween and I had decided to let Fred do all my lessons today, he offered to just say we both couldn't go but I declined knowing that it was for the best as he could hopefully distract anyone from coming too near me. I had decided to just walk to the highest part of the castle as not many people would be there. I had left the map with Fred so he would be able to find me later. I had gone to the kitchens and got some food for throughout the day. I was sitting by a window on the big window ledge that was really a window seat looking out when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Fred.

"Is it the end of lessons already?" I ask.

"Yeah, I came up here after. People were worried about you, they were worried that something happened to the baby," he said taking a seat behind me letting me rest on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What did you tell them?" I ask.

"That you had really bad morning sickness and a massive migraine. Also that you didn't feel well enough to teach and didn't want to do it wrong," he replies.

"Thanks love," I tell him.

"It's no problem. Besides, it is probably harder this year, you know seeing them," he says kissing my head before lowering his voice to a whisper at the end.

"A little but I get to see them happy," I reply. We sit there for a while just looking out the window and enjoying each others company. I was so glad Fred understood me so well and knew what I needed. It must have been after dinner when we hear footsteps coming, we didn't move as we weren't in the way and were too peaceful. The footsteps stopped at the end of the hallway. It was quiet.

"Maybe we should leave them alone," I hear Marlene say quietly.

"I'm pretty sure they heard us coming and if they didn't can hear us now. It was really quiet," Remus says.

"But they look so peaceful," I hear Lily say regretfully. They discuss what to do for a few moments before Fred chuckles.

"We could hear all of that, just come over," he tells them making me laugh. They walk over looking sheepish. It was Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary.

"Sorry, for interrupting you guys but we were worried about Dahlia," Mary said.

"It's fine we were just sitting here," I tell them smiling, "I am fine and so is the baby," I say placing a hand on the small bump I had.

"Why weren't you in class today?" Sirius asked.

"My parents died on Halloween. I usually take the day to myself. Fred said he would teach for me today," I tell them.

"Shit. Sorry for interrupting," James said sheepishly.

"It's alright you didn't know, besides. I am hungry and dinner has finished, so I am going to go get some food," I say standing up. We walk to the end of the corridor before I turn around. "Well, are you coming?" I ask. They all look at each other before running to catch up.

"So do the teacher's rooms have kitchens?"Alice asked.

"Nope. We are going to the kitchens. As you are with Fred and me, you won't get told off and we can drop you at the common room after," I shrug. When we got to the kitchen I ordered some dinner for Fred and I. The rest just ordered some pastries and chocolate.

"So, how was Fred at teaching? I never asked last time," I ask them.

"Hey! I teach very well thank you. Last time I wasn't very good but I was perfect today," Fred said offended. The rest of the evening we laughed and joked until we realised the time and quickly hurried them to their common room. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

**A.N: I know it was short but I wanted to get it out to show them bonding with people.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine. I don't own harry potter or the characters. Sorry for the long wait for an update, things have been crazy between school and work, I will hopefully be updating more regularly. I am skipping to Christmas. This will probably only be fiction with between 10-15 chapters. I am thinking of doing another story after this with femharry/George and will between first to the seventh year. But I am going to finish this first. I have other harry potter stories on my account if you want to read a story but have caught up with this.**

Dahlia POV:

Over the last month and a half, I have become close with all the seventh years. Not as many Slytherins but a few. They regularly ask Fred and me to Hogsmeade or to do something on the weekend. It the last week of school so no one is interested in doing any school work. So we have got creative and decided to do a practical with classes and told them to meet us in the entrance hall when they have a lesson. We had seventh years and they had finally all got here.

"Right, none of you want to do work on the last week of school. You want to have fun. So we thought we could learn and have fun. We are going to split the class in two and you are going to get five minutes to plan before having a snowball fight. It will test your aim and dodging ability. You are going to be doing it completely muggle way though," Fred explained.

"We will be watching to keep score if you throw one at Fred he might join in, but I won't be," I tell them smirking. We split the class in half based on the register and it was soon war.

I watched the class and had a spell on them to know how many times they got hit. When they came back in I got Fred to cast a drying charm on them and an elf from the kitchens to bring them some hot drinks. Once they went to class we did the same with all our classes even in the first years. As it could count as a lesson but would keep them entertained and easier than trying to get them to concentrate.

By the end of the day, Fred was exhausted from participating in all the fights. We were back in our rooms relaxing until dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter entered. "Here for some prank advice?" I ask. They nod. "And that's my cue to go do something else so I can at least not have to lie when I say I didn't know what you were planning," I remark dryly before getting up and going to the kitchen. I just finished making my sandwich or marmite and pickles when another knock sounds. I go out to investigate and see Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice.

"Hi, girls. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Daliah what is that?" Remus asks scrunching up his nose.

"Don't judge me Remus, baby cravings. It is marmalade and pickle sandwich," I tell them. They all look disgusted at the thought.

"Anyway, we were here because we wanted to give you an early Christmas present for the baby," Marlene said coming forward with a present.

"You didn't have to," I tell them.

"Love, it's a present for the baby. I don't think he or she would appreciate you turning down a gift," Fred says plucking the present out of Marlene's hand and opening it. "Aww, that's so cute." He holds it up and it's a small onesie that says my mummy is magical with fireworks that explode on it. I burst into tears "What's wrong love?" Fred asks coming over.

"Hormones ... everywhere. I love it ... I don't even know why I am crying. Ignore me," I say drying my eyes.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks you guys," I say wiping my eyes. "It's really sweet."

They stay with us for the rest of the day talking.

The Christmas holidays pass quickly with Fred and I relaxing around the castle or in our rooms. We got some little gifts from some of the staff. When school started again it was nice as the castle seemed more lively, it was the best way to be in the castle as everything was more animated. As stated we started counter curses with the seventh years in preparation for duelling, along with a few healing spells. It was amazing to see who was a natural for these spells and who had an instinct of what to do. Obviously, they wanted to see what I was like in a duel, I had to tell them to wait until after I had the baby as I didn't want to bring it any risk, which they understood. However, the next noteworthy thing happened a week into February when all the seventh years came into a lesson and the girls were talking animatedly and the boys looked a mix between sick and excited.

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Oh, Dahlia it's so exciting. Headmaster Dumbledore announced we would be having a valentine's day ball," Marlene answered.

"Wow, I forgot about Valentine's day," I replied shocked.

"What! How?"

"Just do. Suppose I have to find you a present now," I say directing the last part to Fred.

"I mean you don't have to," Fred teases smirking. I just roll my eyes at him.

"As exciting as this is we still have lessons to do so let's get to it."

On valentines day I had been woken up to Fred with a rose in his hand. The rest of the day he had given me eleven more roses, each in a place that was important to us in the castle. The students didn't get that correlation and thought he was giving them out randomly.

Fred and I had been told we had to supervise the ball as we were teachers, as well as enjoy it. The ball was on a Saturday, throughout the day I had many girls come in questioning any beauty charms I knew until I just gave the book to Fred and went to get ready telling him to look in it when the next girl asked. I had brought an off the shoulder dark red dress that hugged my figure and showed my bump, which was quite big now. The dress had a train behind it that went just past the floor so it wasn't too long, I decided to add petals from the roses Fred had given me to the train randomly. Luckily I had decided to add lots of comfort and stability charms to my pair of heels so that my feet wouldn't be sore. My hair was in a simple updo which I had put a few rose petals and pins with pearls on the end in the updo. When I came out Fred smiled brightly at me, "You look gorgeous as always darling."

"You look handsome, yourself," I told him. He was in form-fitting black robes. He took my arm and led us to the great hall. We arrived before most of the students and decided to go in and sit at the staff table. Once all the students and staff had dinner Dumbledore moved the tables and a band started to play. Fred got up and offered me his hand.

"Would you care to dance my beloved."

"Why of course."

So we walked to the floor and started to dance as well as we could with my stomach in the way. In the end, it was easier to just sway with Fred against my back. We stayed just enjoying each other's company for a while as it wasn't often we did things like this. Soon we decided to get refreshments and actually pretend to supervise. Fred and I ended up talking to most of the students and staff. A few giggling girls had asked Fred to dance and he had been perfectly polite and indulged them. I hadn't had any requests but I think that was because Fred didn't leave my side unless he had to.

When my parents and their friends came up to us, I got asked by Sirius but I turned him down as I didn't think he would be able to due to my stomach. He was determined to prove me wrong and so that is how I wound up dancing with Sirius.

"May I just say Dahlia you do look lovely."

"Thank you. Fred helped." At his questioning look, I explained, "The flowers he gave me they are the petals."

"Ahhh. Nice touch. How long have you two been together?"

"Since the start of my fourth year and his sixth. He asked me out and that was it. Some people thought we were rushing into things, but we have gone through things that bond you to someone for life. But I wouldn't change a thing as it brought us closer," I told him smiling while looking at Fred.

"Yeah, you two have given everyone something to want. Not just the girls, the utter love and devotion in some of the looks you share, everyone wants that. It's nice to know it is out there," he tells me softly.

"I didn't even realise we did that."

"Really!" he replied shocked. "Every time you enter the room Fred immediately looks up and whenever you stand next to each other he is always holding your hand or arm wrapped around you. Same for you and him."

"Been paying attention, have we?" I teased.

"No." he laughed. "But girls in the common room talk loud," he grinned. I laughed nodding knowing just how true that was. Soon the song came to an end and we walked back over to the group.

"May I say, Mr Black, you danced impeccably well and I had to fight myself not to come over and steal you away from the lovely Mrs Peverell," James said exaggerating and joking with him.

"Why thank you, Mr Potter. And I must say if you had I would have taken you up on your offer. You are utterly irresistible," Sirius played along.

We all laughed at them. The ball finished. Fred and I went back to our rooms and slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten. I am trying to get the story done. I took so long to update as I didn't have the inspiration of how I wanted to write it and would rather not write for a while then write shit. Hope you enjoy.**

Dahlia POV: I had been doing less magic every day now and with my due date in less than a week Fred wasn't letting me do much even if it didn't need magic. I told him I wasn't feeling up teaching today and decided to go down to the kitchens and talk to the house elves and walking around the castle talking to portraits in between lessons. At the end of the day, I explained this to Fred and he calmed down, luckily. I might have had to hex him if he hadn't/

It was Friday night dinner had started a few minutes ago. When I knew. I got up, put my napkin on my plate and started walking out without a word, slowly this gained everyone's attention.

"Dahlia?" I heard Fred ask. When I got to the doors of the great hall I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" he continued.

"To have our baby. Come on," I told him, making the hall quieter than it was, if possible, then walked out. It took a few moments for the words to sink in before everyone was in action. I kept walking. I found out later quite a large majority of the students had tried to follow me before the could Dumbledore had sealed the doors of the great hall only allowing Fred out. He ordered the students to their rooms and promised that word would be sent as soon as I had delivered the baby.

It took seven hours of pain and sweat but finally, my baby had arrived. We had a baby boy. We had decided to call him Nicholas (Nick for short) James Peverell, we told everyone else that the babies middle name was George. The Head of houses had informed their house with the news at 2 in the morning as apparently many had managed to stay awake. I had to stay in the hospital wing until the morning just to get a good rest and so Poppy could check nothing went wrong. Luckily nothing did, so in the morning we got Nick dressed and brought what we might need and came down to breakfast. Fred went in first. I heard him announce that I was coming in with the baby and asked not to mob me and if they wanted to see the baby we would be in the classroom all day and to come to visit but not too many at a time. When I came in everyone was watching and there was a loud aww from the room. I smiled and walked up to the table. I had my breakfast and so Fred could eat his held Nick as he did for me. The teachers all asked how I was and that if I needed anything to come and ask. Soon breakfast was done and I left for the classroom, as we hadn't yet put anything in there for the preparation of lessons with the baby. We made a little area at the back of the room with a cot and some toys so that the baby would be able to play or sleep if need be.

**A.N: Students meeting the baby next chapter which will hopefully be out tomorrow. I know it was short but I wanted to get this one out as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

Dahlia POV: It seemed that as soon as they could students were at the door to come to see the baby. I answered a lot of questions. Many asked if they could hold Nick, I had to tell the younger ones no as they were too little to hold the baby and support its head. The older students all offered to babysit if we needed them too, which made Fred and me laugh. Eventually, my parents and others came in. But I only really cared that my parents got to hold her. It would be the only time even if they didn't know it, they would hold a grandchild. I let my parents hold Nick first. Then Sirius and Remus. After that I had to feed Nick, so we just talked.

"He is so cute," Lily said.

"Yeah, he got my eyes, Fred's hair that is untameable like mine," I tell them covering my chest to breastfeed.

"Is your family going to come to visit?" Remus asked us.

"No. They actually don't know as we are unable to contact them for certain reasons," Fred replied.

"You didn't tell them! Bet that's gonna be an awkward situation," James laughed.

"Most definitely," I agree. We talked for a few more minutes after Nick is done eating. I am very careful to make sure peter didn't touch Nick. Once all the students had come we managed to go to dinner. Fred and I trade Nick to take turns eating. Sunday passed with us making sure we had everything we needed and that Nick wouldn't be accidentally harmed in any way. We had made the nursery up apart from the decorations as we didn't know the sex. We decided on a forest surrounding with animals that could move, we got Flitwick to help with some of the charms.

* * *

Soon enough it was a Monday and it would be the first day with Nick in class. We had First, Third and Fourth up until lunch. The lessons were okay. Nick mainly slept or played in the area we had set up. We had to put up a screen that meant only Fred and I could see through it as many students got distracted. After lunch, we had the seventh years.

"Right, this lesson you shall be duelling. Everyone will go to the side and I will be selecting names at random. No serious spells that can cause too much damage to start with until we improve your technique," Fred ordered while I was with Nick in his area.

"What about Nick? What if we aim wrong?" A girl called Sarah from Hufflepuff asked.

"Don't worry about that. My wife is going to stay with Nick in that area and has a permanent shield up. Seen as you aren't doing dangerous spells nothing can go through it, also if one of you tries a dangerous spell and it does go near my son. I can guarantee you won't only be feeling my wife's fury," Fred warned them darkly. This was one of the first times Fred had been serious and when he wanted to be he could look quite scary. The class immediately understood anyone casting a dangerous spell anywhere near our son would be in a lot of trouble, especially when they were told not to.

The class started to duel. They knew the right spells and how to countercurse spells cast of the most the time. But their technique and shielding weren't up to par. Soon it was near the end of the lesson.

"Right, that was good. Fred and I will now duel using the same rules. Sirius if you could come up here to hold Nick, don't worry the shield will still be up," I tell him as I hand him, Nick.

"This is hardly fair Dahlia, we both know you are much better than me."

"True. Then I will only use one hand," I compromise. Fred agreed and we soon started to duel. Unfortunately for the class it only lasted a few minutes. I ad much quicker reflexes than Fred and more powerful shields. I also hit him with a strong tickle charm and he was done. I went back over to Nick and Fred got up.

"Harsh love."

"Won didn't I," I smirked.

"As you always do."

"If you are that good with one arm what can you do with two?" James asked.

"Oh if she had used two I would have been on the floor in half a minute," Fred told them.

"Now, we will be doing this for the rest of the year, improving technique and doing practice duels," I inform them. "Now it's the end of class. Off you go."

At dinner that night I sat next to Dumbledore and Fred was on my other side eating while Dumbledore was playing with Nick who loved his beard.

"So, I had a most interesting conversation with the seventh years in your class today. They seemed to think that due to you being so much better than your husband at duelling. That we should duel and they watch so they can really get an idea of what a good duel looks like," Dumbeldore informed me.

"Oh really," I replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well, then I suppose we might have to show them. Why don't we tell them the news after dinner," I suggest? He agrees and after dinner asks all seventh years to stay behind.

"Now, I have talked with Professor Peverell and she agreed that in your lesson tomorrow after lunch if you stay here we shall show you a proper duel. We will be following the rules you had in your classroom duels. Also, she will be using both wands. So it won't be vicious. That is all off you go," Dumbledore told them.

**A.N: I plan on having four more chapters. One of the duel and reactions. One more for the last lesson and exams for seventh years. One of them leaving and one of the Weasley and cos reaction.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter twelve.**

The next day lunch had finished and the whole of the seventh year had stayed behind as well as Fred and Nick, they were in a corner that I had shielded. Dumbledore had the staff table removed and we were duelling where it usually was. The same rules applied no harmful spells. We stepped away from each other and bowed. Then the duel commenced. Both of us could do wordless magic, so it made it harder for the students to know what was going on unless the symptoms were obvious. We danced around each other, dodging or casting a shield when we couldn't move in time. I hadn't duelled anyone in a while. Although, I knew I was more powerful than Dumbledore, as I had to be to have two wand cores in me. But, this was educational as to what a duel looked like for the students so I let it go on for a few minutes before swiftly casting a stunning spell on Dumbledore with one arm and a cushioning charm on the floor simultaneously. I went over and woke him up.

"Thank you for the cushioning charm dear."

"Didn't want Poppy mad for creating bruises."

"Well, there you go. That was how a normal duel would go. Although if you couldn't tell, I do believe Professor Peverell was holding back until right at the end there," he said looking at me knowingly.

"I was. As this is supposed to be for educational purposes," I explained smirking, "I thought they should see what a duel looks like."

"Well, can we see what it would look like if you didn't hold back," Alice asked curiously, with other members of the year nodding in agreement.

I looked at Dumbledore as if to ask him. He agreed and I shrugged. We got into position and started again. This time the duel lasted a full 40 seconds before Dumbledore was again on the floor stunned. I woke him up and saw many of the students were shocked. Fred just came over smiling proudly.

"Isn't mummy clever and strong," he told Nick bouncing him, making him laugh before kissing my cheek.

"Dahlia that was so cool," Sirius said.

"Well thank you," I said smiling. "But unfortunately I learnt how to under bad circumstances, which thankfully you never will have to."

"Well, thanks to you Dahlia we are getting better at it," Remus said.

After that statement, I told them they were allowed to ask any questions they had. Apparently, there was a lot as they didn't recognise some spells. Dumbledore and I had to demonstrate a few spells and taught a few new ones they didn't know as well. Soon enough it was close to the end of the lesson.

"Right, that's the end of today's lesson go . . . do whatever for a while," I told them waving them out the room. Once they left I smiled at Dumbledore and took Nick from Fred. I knew Dumbledore would be wondering how powerful I was but I didn't want that conversation so quickly left before he could ask. I went to the classroom to set up for the next class. It was the fifth years and I was getting them to review the year once a fortnight in a quick test in preparation for their OWLS. They didn't like it at all thought it was a waste of time but I knew they would be thankful for it in the end. I was after all doing the same with the seventh years for NEWTS. Hopefully, they would all be prepared.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen. I know this is a big time skip but oh well. I am going to merge them leaving in this chapter.**

It was my last lesson with the seventh years before their exams. They were all incredibly stressed as they had a charms exam tomorrow. They were revising as I felt bad for them but I could tell they weren't taking anything in.

"Alright, stop. You are all a mess. You won't remember anything this way you are to stressed," I tell them.

"Well, what do you suggest we do stop revising," Lily stated astonished.

"No. But I am going to help you practice by making it fun you will remember. Now you have charms correct. So I am going to put Nick in my arms watching you guys and you have to think of charms to impress him," I explain. When they look hesitant I explain further. "You will remember it better as it is a competition also you guys won't be stressed and besides there aren't many charms that a baby doesn't find amusing."

Eventually, I get them to agree and that is how we spent the rest of the lesson. They all improved massively in terms of lowering stress levels. Hopefully, it worked and they would be able to do well in their exams. Their defence one was in three days and I already promised that I would do after dinner sessions with those that wanted the study time. Many people chose to come to this, I suppose last minute revision was definitely a big thing in that year.

* * *

I was waiting outside the great hall when the exam finished along with Fred and Nick.

"Well, how did it go?"

I probably should have asked in class as the next forty minutes were spent in the great half talking to each least each student once if not more. It would have lasted longer but nick started to cry so we had to go back to our rooms to put him to sleep after changing him.

The same thing occurred with the fifth years after their exam. I had many of the students from both years come to me over the last few weeks thanking Fred and me for our teaching as it was so helpful and they learnt so much. As they had done their exams they didn't need to come to lessons, however, some seventh years did to keep practising their patronus if they hadn't already formed part of one or a corporal one yet. I didn't mind as it gave me something to do and it was interesting to see.

* * *

Nick was an angel, he still woke up a lot at night as he was only young but he was so happy. He was easily entertained thanks to some of the toys we had gotten from students after he was born. We were leaving soon as it was the end of the school year. We had started to turn the room back to normal. A few of the students had tried to convince us to stay in touch, it was very hard to come up with a reason as to why. I especially as most the reasons like distance didn't apply to wizard life. I mean they had floor powder and apparition. Eventually, we just told them we weren't sure where we would be so didn't want to give the wrong address. They finally relented and didn't try to convince us any longer.

It was soon our last lesson with everyone. We decided that it would be a fun lesson and did something similar to Christmas. But it was an obstacle course with what they learnt this year and whoever won got house points and a massive bar of chocolate. Marlene ended up winning in the seventh year.

* * *

A week later we were packing all of our stuff up to go home. We had one bag with an extension charm on it so we didn't have to carry much. We decided to get a carriage to the train station and say goodbye there before going into the woods to get back. It turned out more students than we thought wanted to say goodbye to us. We had already said goodbye to all of the teachers at the school. It was weird knowing we would be saying goodbye even though they would see ya grow up again. Some would even see us when we got back. Once the train left we said goodbye to the few teachers at the station. Fred, Nick and I walked into the woods where we had decided to go back to the future.

It was quite simple really to go back. We had used an old artefact that was in the Potter vault, that we had changed the spell you use on it so it could take us back further in time. It already was able to go back further than a time turner but not as far as we wanted. So we changed the spell and it brought us all the way back. I held Nick in my arms while Fred had his arm around my shoulders. Fred said the spell and I felt us going back to our time. Nick definitely didn't like the sensation of time travel as he started to scream and cry very loudly. We quickly calmed down Nick and made our way to the others. We had managed to come back only a few hours after we left. So it is going to be really hard to explain Nick.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Chapter 14. Final chapter. Very short sorry that I have ended this very quickly.**

**Fred POV:**

We made our way to the burrow and I had sent a patronus for everyone to get to the burrow immediately. We decided I should go in first and explain. Dahlia stayed outside with Nick while I went in. Everyone was there and gathered around in the living room.

"Fred, is everything okay?" Mum asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine, but II need to explain something to you guys," I reassured her. "I would appreciate it if you guys let me finish," I asked looking around.

Once they agreed I quickly explained that we had gone back in time to teach. That we had actually been gone for nearly a year. Finally, everyone calmed down enough to actually listen to me.

"Alright, so you guys went back in the past, but where is Dahlia now?" Charlie asked.

"That's actually another surprise for you guys. Now don't freak out or be too loud," I ask them. When they nod I go outside and get Dahlia to come in with Nick in her arms asleep. They all gasped when we came in and I put my finger to my lips. "We found out a few weeks into being in the past that Dahlia was pregnant. She gave birth to on April 24th. So we would like you to meet Nicholas James Potter-Weasley. Our son," I introduced.

"Hey George," Dahlia said. He nodded at her. "Would you like to hold your Godson?" she asked.

"Definitely," he agreed excitedly. "So who is godmother?"

"Fleur," Dahlia answered confidently. When Fleur and everyone looked surprised she explained further, "we went through the tournament together. She was a great friend to me when others shunned me. She has been great for Bill and the whole family.

Everyone took turns holding him and asking us about our time in the past. Eventually, we had to go home as it was late but promised that they could come to visit whenever and that we would be using them as babysitter's a lot.

When we got home we had to explain to the house-elves about the baby. They quickly went and got anything we would need for the night and it was decided we would go shopping for the rest of it tomorrow as well as announcing our baby to the world. We would say that the baby was born in April and luckily as we left for the past in august the baby was around the right size so it didn't look suspicious.

We ended up giving Nick two more brothers and a sister over the years. When they grew up we decided to tell them about Nick being born in the past. All of them thought it was really cool but were disappointed when we told them that they couldn't tell anyone.#

A.N: The end. I know the ending wasn't great. I am planning on doing another story for fem harry, but her and George. I won't have it out for a while as I have other stories on the go already that I am in the middle of writing but keep an eye out for it.


End file.
